Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Kryptonite
Summary: Sarah is married, lives in her father's old house (the one she grew up in) and has a seventeen year old daughter Jamie.
1. What Happened

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

*******

" Mom?" A voice called into the house questioningly. Not getting a response the owner of the voice entered, shutting the door to the Victorian behind her. The girl licked her lips and then slowly inched her way across the carpet to the stairs.

" Jamie where have you been!" A woman's voice called out just as the girl was stepping onto the stairs. Jamie winced at the ear-splitting scream coming from across the foyer.

" I was at school. They had a computer class that looked interesting. I called and left a message..." Jamie trailed off as her mother took over.

" You didn't come home on the bus, I was worried out of my mind. For all I knew you were somewhere dead in a ditch. You come home directly after school or so help me!"

" Mom! This is New York, you don't have to worry so damn much." Her mom's hand snaked out and slapped her face, leaving a darkening red mark on her cheek. Clutching her cheek, Jamie ran up the carpeted stairs and her mom walked decisively back into her study, slamming the door behind her.

A person who had seen the whole thing take place whispered painfully, " Sarah what has happened to you?"

*******

A/N: Just an introduction to see what everyone thought. I know what some of you who have previously read my stories is thinking. 'ANOTHER ONE? This girl must be insane!' Well let me tell you. IT'S NOT ME IT'S MY MUSE! He works me to death on all my stories, I swear.

*looks around and leans in to whisper quietly* I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, honest. *looks innocent as she nods her head in the affirmative* So anyway, tell me what you think. I know it's short but it's also a prologue, it's allowed to be short.


	2. He's Back

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

*******

" Jamie, come down for dinner." Her father, Richard, called up the stairs hours after she had arrived home. Looking at the clock Jamie groaned. She had fallen asleep doing her math homework for the night and her face was still throbbing from where her mom had smacked her.

" Jamie!" He called again, impatience coloring his voice.

" Coming!" She called back, struggling to push herself off her bed. Going down the stairs, she watched as her mom and dad greeted each other for the first time that night.

" Jeez girl, what happened to your face?" Richard asked, grabbing Jamie's chin in his thumb and forefinger, turning her head for a better look at the bruise spreading on her cheek.

" I was late home and mom hit me." Jamie answered honestly. For her honesty she got another smack on the back of her head from her dad, who hit considerably harder.

" You were late home, you got what you deserved."

" But I called! I left a message-" Jamie got hit again, because she talked back when she knew it was useless. She clamped her mouth shut, tears stinging her eyes.

" Let's eat." The family sat down at the kitchen table to another easy-to-make dinner.

Jamie licked her lips as she patiently waited for her mom to hand her the macaroni and cheese. Her dad heaped the food on his plate, then passed it to her mother. Another large portion was lumped on the plate and what was left was given to Jamie.

" Can I-?" Her father cut off Jamie.

" Shut up. Sarah, honey, how was your day?"

" Oh it was just the greatest," Sarah gushed, her voice going all bubbly and girly. " I have a meeting with my editor set up for next week. They're thinking about publishing my book!"

" Wow, sweetie that's amazing. What do you have to do for that?"

" Well, I can do everything from right here up until the book tour. Then I'm leaving for two weeks." Richard glanced over at Jamie, a sick, twisted grin on his face. Jamie shuddered and poked at what little food she had been given.

" That's great. That'll give me and Jamie here two weeks of bonding time." Jamie managed to stop herself from jerking away from her father as he ruffled her honey brown hair.

" Oh, Toby called. He asked if he could stay here next weekend for a little while. His place is being renovated." Richard groaned at the thought. Whenever Sarah's family wanted to stay over he complained until she called them up and said they couldn't come, but his family was a different story. He didn't even warn Sarah or Jamie.

" Fine. We owe the little squirt a favor or two."

*****

Jamie was in here room, trying to finish her math homework when her dad came in.

" Hey brat, whatcha up to?" Richard leaned over his daughter's shoulder, one hand lazily brushing across her chest.

" Math."

" Forget that, come talk to dad." Richard tried to pull Jamie up out of her chair and onto his lap on the bed but it was at the wrong angle and he was drunk.

" Ow! Dad, you're hurting me."

" No I'm not, now stop… struggling…"

" Richard!" Sarah's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, as she tried to slowly make her way up. Richard shoved Jamie from him, causing her to fall over and hit her head on the edge of her desk.

" Coming, love. Now, you know the rules Jamie, my girl." Standing up in anger Jamie stared at her father as he went to leave.

" I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" The exclamation seemed to sober Richard up as he turned back around, eyes shining in their normal angry manner.

" Don't you ever, _ever_ say that again you good for nothing little brat!" Richard roared, striding back across the room, his hand coming up to slap her. When it hit, she was shoved rather forcefully into the wall, crumpling down to the floor from the pain in her head.

Richard glared at his daughter once more, before turning to go 'have fun' with his wife. Jamie felt the tears build up behind her eyes, making her headache worse. Reaching up, she felt blood on her fingertips.

" I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now." She muttered, trying her hardest not to cry.

" That can be arranged, if it's what you really want." 

*******

A/N: Okay, well I didn't get any reviews but I'm still continuing the story. I know some may think it's… 'untraditional' or it might be done to death or something else. All I know is I got this idea for it (yes Sarah is a bad guy but it's because of what happened after the movie… I'll explain later) and I wanted to write it. Plain and simple. So, tell me what you think, whether you like it or hate it, just let me know.

Cheers.


	3. I'm Not

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

*******

" No. It's not." The man turned to leave when Jamie spoke again. " Take me instead. They don't deserve it." The man looked back with his customary smirk.

" And what makes you think you do?" He asked mockingly.

" You're the Goblin King, Jareth, aren't you? Mom used to tell me stories about you when I was littler. How she called you to take Toby away." Jareth hid his shock at this revelation.

" I could turn you into a goblin." He suggested. Jamie just wiped away the last few tears and stood up straighter, ignoring the throbbing in her skull.

" There is nothing that you could do that would be worse than what they've already done." Jamie promised, trying not to shiver as the cold air from the open window continued to pound at her. In a flash Jareth was beside her, one gloved hand reaching to touch the wound on her head. Jamie did her best to not flinch away at his feather-light touch.

" How could any of Sarah's offspring have turned out so badly?" Jamie froze up, eyes glazing over at his phrasing. Giving nothing away she continued to stand there as he held onto the side of her head. She didn't notice that her head had stopped hurting over the ache in her heart.

" I have to go to sleep now." Just as the words were out of her mouth sounds that no child should hear from her parents drifted in through the closed door. Jareth's nose crinkled in disgust. " If I just…" Jamie slipped from Jareth's comforting touch to turn her stereo on quietly. Turning back around Jareth was gone. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she misinterpreted his actions.

*****

" Jamie hurry up or you'll be late to school!" Sarah called up the stairs before going out the front door herself. Jamie groaned, rolling over to look at her clock.

" Shit!" She exploded struggling out of her bed spread and to the bathroom. Going through her morning routine in less than five minutes Jamie double-checked her backpack before pounding down the stairs. She knew she missed the bus and would have to run to school.

" Need a lift?" A voice asked as she was walking down the sidewalk from her door, a piece of toast in her mouth. Turning around she saw Jareth leaning against the porch railing.

" Depends."

" On?" He asked, one pale blond eyebrow quirking up as he smiled.

" How fast you can get me there." With a toss of a crystal Jareth and Jamie ended up in a Jaguar XKR convertible. " Oh sweet lord do you have any idea what kind of car this is? Better yet, how do you know how to drive?" Jamie stared around her, not believing that she was actually sitting in such an expensive car.

" Who says I'm driving?" He asked sarcastically, letting go of the wheel. Once Jamie calmed down she realized that the car was driving itself.

" Wow. Why a car?"

" Because I thought it would be bad if you just appeared on the lawn in front of your school." Jamie smiled to herself realizing they were only a turn away from her school.

" Jeez at this rate I won't even miss first bell." Just as they turned into the drop off-zone for students Jareth answered.

" That's the point. Want me to pick you up?" Noticing the envious look from her fellow classmates, most of who were rich snobs, Jamie smiled and agreed.

" Three forty-five." Jareth leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

" See you then." Jamie got out of the car, blushing slightly. Everyone at the front door stared after her as she walked into the building.

" Thanks Jareth, I needed that."

*****

" Want to go straight home?" Jareth asked when Jamie sat back into the car seat later that afternoon.

" If I don't I'll get another bruise." Jamie had been tearing herself down all day about Jareth's reaction to her the night before and only that morning. Jareth just took off, car accelerating out of the drive, swerving around other drivers. Noticing a common gleam from her parents in his eyes, Jamie pressed herself against the door of the car, trying to shrink into the seats.

Jareth noticed her shrink out of the corner of his eye and slowed the car down considerably. " I'll drop you off here, probably don't want your mother to see me." Jamie just got out of the car without saying a word, walking as fast as she could without seeming like she was running. Jareth looked down at the steering wheel before resting his forehead on it.

" I am not like her parents." Jareth muttered before transporting himself to his throne room.

*******

A/N: To my two reviewers… THANK YOU! I love you so much, have a cookie. *hands a cookie to Krystal and applecrisp* And to Krystal, did this chapter answer your questions? No ones going to the Labyrinth for a little tiny while. And if Jamie did send her father to the Labyrinth, she probably would run it because she'd feel bad despite everything he's done to her. Ya have ta hate a guilty conscious.

Cheers.


	4. Liberties

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

*******

" Wake up little mistress." A small little voice called into Jamie's ear the next morning. Opening her eyes was probably a mistake.

" What are you doing here? You're a fairy!" Jamie suddenly remembered what her mom had said about a fairy biting her when she had tried to help. Grabbing a book she pointed it at the little creature.

" Blame Master Jareth, milady. He sent me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late. He'll be waiting for you at the spot he dropped you off at yesterday. Can I go now?" The fairy was whispering, and yet it still sounded like a normal person.

" Yes." Jamie set the book down as the little being disappeared. Glancing at her clock she realized she was up an hour before her mom would call her to get up. " Wow. I can actually eat breakfast this morning… never mind." Jamie went about checking her backpack, listening for sounds to tell her that her dad had left.

About ten minutes after the sound of a car leaving the driveway, Sarah came into Jamie's room.

" Oh. You're up. You don't want to be late to school." Sarah's voice was monotone and she was hiding something in her hands.

" Mom? What is it?" As Jamie got closer Sarah suddenly turned vicious, and Jamie could see the bruise on her mother's face.

" Its all your fault! If you hadn't been born! I hate you!" Sarah screamed, each word punctuated by desperate blows that soon covered Jamie in fresh cuts and bruises. Taking the last minutes she had Jamie stepped gingerly into the shower, letting the blood flow out before switching the water off and grabbing a towel.

Being careful as she dabbed herself dry, Jamie grabbed a long sleeve shirt to wear under her short sleeve button up shirt and pulled on her jeans, socks and worn-in tennis shoes. Taking some concealer she had bought a while ago, Jamie managed to smooth it on over the cuts and bruises, hiding the majority of it from public view.

Bouncing out the door she watched as the bus drove by, cursing slightly since she hadn't wanted to run into Jareth. He was bound to notice something. Walking quickly Jamie kept her head down as she jogged past the Jag. Jareth looked startled before he was walking next to her.

" What's wrong?" He asked, keeping pace easily.

" Nothing." Jamie muttered, face down.

" Jamie." Jareth's hand clutching at her arm to get her to stop was what made the tears fall from her eyes. " Jamie?" She didn't even try to get out of his grasp, knowing that would just make her entire body ache worse. She registered Jareth's hand waving over her face but she didn't see it as her eyes were jammed shut, trying to make the tears stop.

" Go away." She whispered as he just stood there, his grip loosening slightly.

" What…" Jamie glanced up at Jareth, staring through the tears. At the same time his face was set in anger, he was trying to make Jamie feel better.

" I don't want to go to school." She muttered, trying to stop crying.

" Where do you want to go?" He asked, resisting the urge to cradle her cheek and wipe the tears away. Jamie smiled, blinking her tears away.

" Ireland. I want to take the Jag and drive all over Ireland." Jamie whirled around and when she opened her eyes again they were indeed driving through open countryside. The top of the Jag was down and the wind was rushing through her hair, causing it stream out behind her.

" Happy?" Jareth called over the wind as Jamie just tilted her face up to the sun.

" Very!" She called back, relishing the feel of the wind.

" We'll be in Dublin in twenty minutes."

" Oh my god, you're serious." She spoke, coming off her high in a second.

" Of course." He answered, looking her way. " Feel any better?" He questioned, motioning with one hand towards her face. With that Jamie realized that she didn't feel any of the fresh cuts stinging her face, arms, legs and back. It also took her a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing the shirts she had so carefully pulled on that morning.

" What did you do?" Jareth knew she was talking about the abrasions.

" I knew you had wanted to wear that top today so I took the liberty-"

" Of undressing me?" Jareth just smirked.

" Yes." Jamie huffed her way down into the corner of the seat, arms crossed over her chest. It was twenty-three minutes before they were actually in the city's limits and Jamie was still pouting.

" Smile, you look so much nicer when you do." Jareth laughed, touching his fingers to her chin. She just snapped her teeth at him.

" I get to pick where we go."

" By all means." Jareth conceded, smiling as the excited look filled her eyes once more.

*******

A/N: To my two reviewers (again)… THANK YOU! Here's a cookie. *hands a cookie to Krystal and applekrisp* And ak14, sorry but I don't like the Eagles simply because they beat the Packers. Sorry they lost though. BTW I figured out how much Jareth's Jag costs: $85,995. *whistles* Expensive, ain't it? I just thought this was a good place to end so *shrugs* I'll go more into the actual 'Irish Experience' next chapter. And doesn't the whole changing Jamie's outfit seem so… Jareth like?

Cheers.


	5. Dublin Blonde

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

()

" Where do you want to go first?" Jareth asked as they waited at a traffic light.

" The Dublinia." Jamie answered automatically, staring about her at the other cars and the buildings on the side of the road. Jareth just smirked as the light changed driving forward, trying to find a parking spot.

" We'll leave the Jag here and walk the rest of the way." Jamie smiled, carefully opening her door and stepping onto the busy street. Rolling her eyes, she took Jareth's extended hand just before she stepped onto the sidewalk. They were outside the Dublinia and the Jag wasn't in sight.

" I really wish you'd warn me before doing that." Jamie muttered, looking at her new surroundings.

" You suffer no ill effects." Jareth answered, handing over currency at the door so they could enter.

" Not right now I don't. Wow." Jamie went through the entire exhibit, eyes wide as she read the information about Dublin's past. Jareth managed to keep his smirk in check until they entered the 'Life in Medieval Dublin' exhibit. Jamie's eyes lit up at the clothes they wore. She was about to jump into the atmosphere at the idea that she could try on replicas of the rich robes.

" What do you think?" She asked, twirling as she stepped out from the dressing room. Jareth cocked his head, smiling at the dress.

" If you wanted to I could give you a closet full of dresses like that." He answered. Jamie rolled her eyes.

" And where would I wear them?"

" Around my castle?" He suggested innocently. Jamie heaved an annoyed sigh and disappeared back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. " What?" He called, chuckling to himself as his eyes swept around the room. His mismatched orbs landed on a group of teen girls, around Jamie's age, giggling and staring at him. Jareth smiled, revealing his canines as the boldest of the group walked up to him.

" Jareth?" Jamie asked, stepping back into view, normally dressed again. She halted when she saw Jareth flirting with the blonde. Closing her eyes against the sight she opened them again and moved to slip quietly out of the room.

" Going somewhere Jamie?" Jareth asked, a gloved hand closing on her upper arm.

" Thought I'd give you some room."

" Why would you need to do that?" He questioned, turning Jamie to him.

" Figured you could use some if you wanted to make a move on that floozy. Good luck, she looks legal. Then again I'm not sure what is legal here in Dublin. Have fun." Jamie smiled up at him, pulling her arm from his fingers and moving to finish the tour of the building.

()

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had no motivation for anything except new stories lately. Well, they're still in Dublin, will be for a couple of chapters at least. So, Jareth picked up another admirer… he must have tons… Also, the Dublinia is a heritage center in Dublin. I don't know if it costs money to enter but it makes sense, doesn't it?

AK14, would you prefer a celery stick? Charlie's Mum, no I'm not writing from experience, thankfully. To everyone else (Draegon-Keeper, Krystal, Irene, Catherine Coe) here's a cookie.

Cheers.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

()

" Jamie?"

" I want to go home. I shouldn't have skipped school." What she really meant was she shouldn't have agreed to this.

" Jamie please listen to me." Jareth tried, ignoring the looks the people on the sidewalk were giving him.

" I'm walking here." Jamie answered, keeping her eyes in front of her.

" Fine, you want to go home?" Jamie turned at the tone in Jareth's voice, horror filling her eyes.

" No I-" and before she could finish the thought she was back in her living room, watching her parents in a position no child should ever see them.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Sarah shrieked, pushing at Richard to get off of her.

" Skipping school?" Jamie was scared out of her mind and unable to speak or move. She knew that Jareth had a bad temper but she never thought that he was capable of putting her in this situation. Richard walked slowly over to his shaking daughter. " Can't have that, can we?"

With that one sentence all the pain started. Richard's arm reached out, the attached hand balled into a fist and knocking her flat to the ground. Steel-toed boots found there way to Jamie's rib cage and stomach, causing bursts of fire to erupt. A fist wrapped in her hair pulled her from the ground, practically pulling the hair out by the roots.

" You know it's bad to skip school and interrupt mommy and daddy." Sarah giggled insanely in her ear. Richard's fist connected with her stomach and it was her mom's hand in her hair that kept her from falling to the ground again. His fist hit her face again, jerking her head so badly that clumps of her hair were pulled from the scalp.

Jamie didn't know how she retained consciousness but she did. Another explosion of pain and blood in her mouth. Another connection with her body and the sound of a rib finally giving in and snapping. The next hit started her ears ringing. Every second, every breath, every slight movement burned, felt like an explosion ripping through her body. And then it all stopped. Instead of falling as she expected she was lifted up gently, her pain numbing instantly. Then she passed out.

()

" Where are we?" Richard asked, turning in circles.

" Oh no." Sarah whispered, staring straight at the Labyrinth in front of them.

" Oh no what?" Richard demanded, going to shake his wife.

" This is the Underground. The Goblin King's realm."

()

A/N: I got the Labyrinth soundtrack on Wednesday (7-14) and I had inspiration, singing with the songs and remembering how David Bowie looked when he sang them.


	7. Thirteen Hour Safe

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

()

" She'll be fine, majesty, with a little rest." A voice spoke softly just above Jamie's head, bringing her back to the consciousness. Surprisingly enough she was in no pain. It took her mind a few minutes to register the title that had been added in the sentence.

" Thank you. Leave us." Jamie kept her eyes shut and her breathing even as sounds of a body shuffling out the door was followed by a large wooden door shutting thickly behind him. " You can open your eyes now." Jareth's voice was amused.

Jamie opened her eyes to see Jareth standing over her, his hair back to it's usual golden color and his outfits returned to his usual kingly attire. When Jamie's eyes met Jareth's she looked away, unable to think of anything but the pain that she had been put in.

" Jamie…" He started, sitting down next to her on the bed. Jamie just rolled over, turning her entire body away from him. It hurt to move. " Jamie please… I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to say two little words loud enough for others to hear him.

Tears dripped silently down Jamie's face as she lay there in the painful silence, holding her ribs. She listened as Jareth stood up and then slowly made his way to the door.

" When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." The tone of Jareth's voice, sad and subservient, cut Jamie to the bone and hurt worse than all the broken bones she'd suffered in the past. The door shut behind the Goblin King and Jamie cried for every ache and pain she had suffered since she was born, and for all the aches and pains that had shown through in Jareth's voice.

()

" What do you mean?! The Goblin King isn't real!" Richard screamed at Sarah, moving to hit her once more.

" I am very real Mr. Smith. And I am right here."

" Jareth." Sarah called, moving to reach for the man of her childhood dreams. Jareth coldly stepped back, a look of hatred on his face as he stared impassively at her. She quailed under his look returning to Richard.

" Listen, I don't know who you are or where the hell we are but you are going to take us home this moment." Jareth raised an eyebrow as he noticed the lack of mention of Jamie.

" What about your daughter, Mr. Smith? Do you want her back as well?"

" Yes. This instant! I don't care what you promised the brat or what she's been doing for you I want her back now." Jareth's impassiveness disappeared as he turned a mischievous grin on Richard Smith.

" I'll make you a deal. If both of you make it to the center of my Labyrinth in thirteen hours I'll let you go home."

" With our daughter."

" With your daughter." Jareth graciously agreed, letting Richard think he had won. Sarah knew better than that.

" What if one of us doesn't make it?" She asked, ignoring the look of loath that Richard turned on her.

" That, my dear, is a circumstance you had better hope to avoid."

" What does that mean?" Richard questioned, getting into Jareth's personal space. Jareth looked down his nose two inches to Richard before using one finger to push Richard a foot away.

" It means, that if both of you do not make it to the middle you will not make it anywhere, ever again."

" Are you threatening us?" Richard stepped back into Jareth's space bubble.

" In a word, Mr. Smith, yes." Jareth disappeared as silently as he had come causing Richard to stumble forward a few inches.

" Come on, we'll have a hard enough time to finish this. Even if Jareth decides not to take time off of us." Sarah started past Richard as he grabbed her arm.

" Jareth? Since when is it Jareth?" Sarah shrugged her arm out of his grip, walking moodily past him. Richard followed his face a storm cloud of anger.

()

A/N: Hiya. It's been a while, I know. I got the idea and I figured this would be a good way to get what happened to Sarah after the movie out. So, is this the beginning of the end for Sarah and Richard? Will they make it to the end of the Labyrinth before the end of those thirteen hours? Will it really only be thirteen hours or will Jareth stretch time again? And what exactly will happen if they don't make it together, or at all? The answer to all these questions and more later in the story, keep reading to find out.

Cookies go to untouchable1400, Jade Limill, Blueychan and Pretty Pilot. Any type of cookie you want, too.


	8. Multiple Attacks

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

&

"Sarah I demand an explanation!" Richard howled as Sarah walked along the walls of the Labyrinth.

" HOGGLE!" She called ignoring her husband. Richard steamed and grabbed Sarah's arm turning her to him. Just as he raised his hand Hoggle's voice was heard in the background.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sarah looked over Richard's shoulder to see all three of her old friends standing there.

" Well you aren't me." Richard snarled, bringing his hand quickly down across Sarah's face, his iron grip on her arm the only thing keeping her from falling. His grip loosened on Sarah's arms as hundreds and thousands of three-inch creatures suddenly flew at him, wings glimmering and blonde hair streaming behind them. His screeches of pain were heard all the way to the center of the Labyrinth.

" Hoggle can you let us into the Labyrinth and call off the Faeries?" Sarah questioned sadly watching as Richard flapped his arms around trying to keep the Faeries from his face.

" What happened to you Sarah?" Hoggle's voice was sad and it drew Sarah's attention. She finally realized that none of her friends had come to help her up from the dusty ground.

" What do you mean?" She asked lightly, tears threatening behind her self-control.

" You never called on us but we watched, fair maiden. We wanted to be sure you were alright."

" Yeah." Ludo chimed in after his 'brother'.

" It wasn't my fault!" Sarah cried.

" You took your frustrations out on Jamie." Hoggle added quietly. The three hopped that if Sarah could get out what happened she might be able to break free of Richards' spell. It was a long shot.

" It's her fault!" Sarah broke down in tears, her mind flashing to all the times before she became pregnant.

" She had no control over anything. It was your fault and Richards and you know it." Sir Didymus admonished harshly.

" If she hadn't-"

" You had the choice Sarah." Hoggle broke into her rant. "You could have used birth control or abortion. You knew that having Jamie wasn't the best idea in the world. You also knew that Richard wasn't going to make a great husband but you went through with the wedding anyway. Ignoring not only your family, but us."

" You never-"

" Sarah, friend." Ludo interrupted. "Ludo come, Sarah not see."

" We showed up in your mirror like the night you defeated the Labyrinth. You didn't see us, good lady." Didymus spoke quietly, placing one paw on Ludo's head from his resting point on his shoulder.

&

" What are they doing to my mother?" Jamie rasped out as she looked on from the doorway into the enlarged crystal that Jareth was watching the confrontation through. Jareth started slightly, looking shocked at Jamie. Suddenly the image disappeared as the crystal broke with a pop and Jareth was out of his throne.

" You should be in bed, resting. I told you that if you needed anything to simply call my name." Jareth tried to shoo her back to her room.

" I want to know what they are doing to her, now." Jamie said stubbornly not moving an inch. Jareth frowned and then scooped Jamie into his arms. "Jareth tell me." She said ignoring the slight pain in her rib cage as he walked slowly down the hall.

" They are trying to get her to release her guilt and anger at you. She's held onto it for far too long and it has corrupted her."

" Corrupted her how?" Jamie asked, looking at Jareth for any sign of the supposed love he had held for her mother.

" It is unhealthy to hold in anger and pain. Your mother has been holding in that anger, frustration, pain and sadness since the day she became pregnant. That anger is what is making her lash out at you. The Sarah who ran my labyrinth would never have done anything like what she and Richard have done to you." Jareth walked down the stone hallways, boots clicking against the floor.

" So it is my fault." Jamie whispered, turning her face into Jareth's chest. The Goblin King stopped suddenly, placing Jamie back onto the floor. He cupped her face in his bare hands forcing her to look at him.

" It is not your fault. Your mother had a hundred and one options when she had you. She choose to marry a man who she knew was not going to make a good husband and father and then blamed you because of her beliefs on having children out of wedlock. It is _not_ your fault."

Jamie nodded, not quite convinced. Jareth sighed and wrapped Jamie in a bone crushing hug as the tears started flowing out of her eyes, despite her best efforts not to start sobbing.

&

A/N: Ludo's speech is really hard to write. Hopefully I didn't mess up too badly. By the way, (shameless plug) go check out my new Labyrinth story, O Cousin My Cousin.

Cookies go to untouchable, BlueyChan, falondyess, ak14. Enjoy!


	9. Tender Moments

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

&

" Jamie?" Jareth questioned the next morning, knocking lightly on the doorframe. When there wasn't an answer Jareth stuck his head to look into her room. After the draining last night Jamie was still sound asleep.

Jareth snuck in silently as he could, coming to rest on the massive bed next to Jamie. He sighed, using his long fingers to gently brush a few fair strands of hair from Jamie's eyes. He paused for a minute, his fingers lingering on the side of her face. Leaning over Jareth inched closer to Jamie, taking several moments before his lips finally brushed lightly against hers.

In an instant he was sitting up straight once more and already alighting from her bedside.

" Your majesty?"

" Coming." Jareth answered, straightening his vest and striding from the room. He never noticed Jamie's hand come to rest against her lips and the small smile that curved them upwards.

&

" Sarah are we almost done?" Richard whined. It had taken some cajoling but they'd finally let Sarah and Richard into the Labyrinth. Sarah rolled her eyes and kept right on walking.

" No." She stated simply. Sarah couldn't believe that she had ever left the Labyrinth, especially not for the life she'd gotten. Of course if she'd known how everything would have turned out not twenty-two years later she never would have left.

" I have to sit down." Richard moved to sit down and noticed that Sarah didn't do the same. " Sarah I said I have to sit down."

" Good for you." Sarah commented, not remembering whom she was talking to. When she did she whipped around to see Richard advancing on her. Fear filled her eyes as she stumbled backwards. " No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Sarah's pleas turned to cries of pain as Richard's fists rained down on her face, causing her lips to split and her nose to bleed. Jareth appeared behind Richard, pulling him off of Sarah's bleeding body.

" That is not allowed." Jareth spoke, tossing Richard into one of the walls. " As punishment-"

" Jareth." Sarah choked, trying not to swallow anymore blood. " Please. Don't." Tears streamed down her face turning red as they mixed with the free flowing blood. Jareth nodded and let Richard slump to the ground.

" If it happens again I won't refrain from turning you into a goblin in minute. Understand?" Richard nodded, feeling at the back of his head, bleeding from knocking against the brick wall.

" Jareth." Sarah tried to get his attention again but no sooner than the words were out of her mouth the handsome fey disappeared.

" You can't keep disappearing on her like that brother." Jareth turned at the sound of his younger brother's voice.

" What are you doing here?"

His brother smirked, putting his feet on the ground, they'd been draped over the arm of the throne, he stood up and walked to the window where Jareth stood. " If I had known you were entertaining guests I would have rescheduled my visit. Though I have to admit the prize this time around is rather beautiful."

Jareth turned on Malek, his brother, causing him to scramble away form his anger.

" What do you mean?" Jareth stormed advancing on the scrambling fey.

" Noth- nothing brother. Please." Malek begged as he fell to the stone. He was saved by Jamie's scream of pain. Jareth disappeared from the throne room.

&

A/N: Cookies go to untouchable, AK14, BlueyChan and Moonjava.

Sorry everyone, I never meant to abandon this story for so long. I left a lot of my stories go as RL caught up with me. No, wait… RL didn't just catch up with me, it picked me up and tossed me hundreds of miles downstream… that works. But now I'm back (from outer space) LoL.

Hope y'all enjoyed this latest installment and I hope I still have a few reviewers out there.


	10. An Apple A Day

Like Mother, Like Daughter

By: Kryptonite

&

"Jamie?" Jareth entered the room quickly to see the glaring girl and the unperturbed doctor. "Jamie?"

Jamie turned to look at Jareth. She was sitting and rubbing her arm. "That hurt." Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been afraid that Jamie had actually been hurt or was having nightmares again.

"Who's he?" Jamie asked just as Jareth was about to step into the room. Turning he saw his brother grinning stupidly into the room. Jareth assumed he was trying to be suave.

"No one," he answered. With a flick of his hand the door shut, leaving Malek in the hall by himself. "Are you alright?"

Jamie nodded, feeling foolish for having screamed now but it had hurt almost as bad as any beating she'd ever taken. Of course the feeling was long gone. Come to think of it, so were all of the bruises, cuts, scrapes and general pain spots.

"You're welcome." The doctor commented before he left through the door, leaving Jareth and Jamie alone together. Jamie smiled a tired little smile up at Jareth before he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jamie broke the silence. "How are my parents doing?" Jareth sighed, standing and walking a few paces away before turning back to Jamie.

"Can you ask something else?" Jamie laughed and nodded, raising her hand and reaching for Jareth. He obliged and came back over, taking her hand in his.

"Who was standing outside my door looking remarkably like you but completely dorky? And why did you shut him out?"

"Next question," Jareth responded, ducking Jamie's weak attempt to bop him gently on the head. The two laughed, Jareth's forehead coming to rest against Jamie's.

"Seriously, what are the chances they'll finish the Labyrinth?" Jamie's eyes lost their mirth and became haunted as she forced Jareth to answer her.

"Without any help? Fifty-fifty."

&

A/N: Cookies go to Moonjava, Luna, Twilight Shaharazad, ItsACrystalNothingMore, Lady Fae, and AK14.

Talk about RL tossing you a hundred miles away. I have an even better excuse this time, honest! I moved back to MI with my mom and all my files were left at my dad's. In fact all of my files are still at my dad's but I've been in a posting frenzy lately so I'm updating, yay.

Hope y'all enjoyed this latest installment and I hope I still have a few reviewers out there.


End file.
